


A magical dream

by ziomes



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes





	A magical dream

The day was chilly and and lightly raining as a peaceful breeze blew by and the wild grass on even hills went on for a hundred miles. Even though the air was frigid and she couldn’t keep warm at all, she had managed to construct a small shelter in a valley of the hills to stay in for the night. When Naegi finally finished the shelter, he then saw something peculiar in the distance. When he looked closely, he saw Komaeda, sacrificing…. Something? Was that… a fucking jackalope? Trying to hear what he was saying, he only heard, “Our Lord, Jake Paul. Please let me make it to our city, England.” He then dabbed. “What the fuck…” Naegi mumbled. Komeada seemed to have heard him and turned around, the jackalope getting away. Komaeda Naruto-ran towards Naegi, who’d tried to yeet himself out of there, but failed, falling over some damn ass rock. “Bicth,” The mashed potato haired lookin bitch said “hew-” then all of the sudden Izuru woke up from this horrible nightmare to the grinning face of Junko. Being shocked by Junko’s sudden appearance, Izuru scrambled to his feet, and picked up the closet thing to a “weapon” he could find. Picking up an Olive Garden™ breadstick, Izuru brandishes it like a sword. “Begone Thot, what the fuck do you want Enoshibitch.” “I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want-” “So tell me what you want what you really really want.” Izuru replied. “I wanna-! I wanna-! I wanna-!” Before junko could finish her sentence, Izuru smacked that thot over the head with the bread. “Rest in yeast, bitch.” He stepped on her, taking everything in him to not kick her face in. Izuru did not have the will to restrain himself for long and kicked Junko’s face so hard that she would die from the injuries sustained. And then set the building on fire as he left he could hear her twisted laughter. (Authors Note: Danganronpa: Directed by Michael Bay) As the small shelter fell to flames, Izuru peered behind his back and watched it crumble. “I hope you burn.” Izuru mumbled into the flames, watching the shelter burn, but oh boy, as soon as he said the keyword, hope, Komaeda slided into his dms and yelled, “wHOM THE FUCK SAID MY KINK” Ko was salivating at the mouth, his eyes crazy with pleasure. “H-Hope? What about hope? Are you going to shower this despairing world with hope?” Komaeda asked. Izuru looked down at Komaeda, who was probably crawling in the dirt or some shit. “Would you do anything for hope?” Izuru asked. “Anything for hope,Kamakura-san!” Izuru glared at him, and kicked him. “Then perish.” Komeada shot up in bed, hyperventilating. What the fuck kind of dream was that?


End file.
